Some electronic devices may use storage media such as an embedded multi-media card (eMMC) device (e.g., compatible with JEDEC standard JESD84-B51, version 5.1, released February 2015) or a universal flash storage (UFS) device (e.g., compatible with JEDEC standard JESD220B, version 2.0, released September 2013).